


Just a Little Change

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Universe, Derek Hale as the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Hurt Derek, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Mason Hewitt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Stiles, Stiles Stilinski as Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: When Mason calls Stiles for help on figuring what kind of spell he accidentally cast, they go to Derek to ask for some extra books. Arriving there, they quickly find out the effects of Mason's spell.Stiles gropes blindly for his phone. Its ringing pulled him from a very nice dream, which he’s already forgetting.‘This better be good,’ he says by way of greeting.‘I think I did something.’‘Mason?’‘I was studying those books Deaton gave me, but it was kinda late–‘Shit, Stiles thinks, feeling where this going.‘–so there might have been some mumbling, plus I talk in my sleep, and then my mom woke me up because it smelled like wet wood in my room, and–‘‘And then you saw you left the books open,’ Stiles groans. Deaton’s number one rule with magical books is to always put them away when you’re done. They can react to anything if left to fend for themselves, each other, a car driving past, sleep talk. ‘I’ll be there in thirty. Don’t touch anything.’





	Just a Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> It's only very loosely based on Beauty and the Beast, and not nearly as dramatic.

Stiles gropes blindly for his phone. Its ringing pulled him from a very nice dream, which he’s already forgetting.

‘This better be good,’ he says by way of greeting.

‘ _I think I did something_.’

‘Mason?’

‘ _I was studying those books Deaton gave me, but it was kinda late_ _–_ ‘

 _Shit_ , Stiles thinks, feeling where this going.

‘ _–_ _so there might have been some mumbling, plus I talk in my sleep, and then my mom woke me up because it smelled like wet wood in my room, and_ _–_ ‘

‘And then you saw you left the books open,’ Stiles groans. Deaton’s number one rule with magical books is to always put them away when you’re done. They can react to anything if left to fend for themselves, each other, a car driving past, sleep talk. ‘I’ll be there in thirty. Don’t touch anything.’

~

Thirty minutes later Stiles is standing in the middle of Mason’s room, a giant coffee mug in his hands. The sharp bitterness of the coffee vapours make him feel a little more awake. There are books and bits of paper everywhere. Nothing immediately catches his eye, or he’s simply not awake enough for his brain to process things properly. It’s 7am on a Saturday, it’s not his fault.

‘Okay, what were you reading about exactly?’ Stiles asks.

‘The true nature of plants and stuff, and how to use them in spells,’ Mason answers. He’s sitting in the middle of his bed, looking a little forlorn. ‘But then I got curious about how it applies to living beings, so…’ He gestures to his copy of the bestiary on his desk.

‘Anything in particular?’

‘Mostly werewolves, but I looked up everyone in the pack.’

The bestiary itself is closed, unlike most of the other books in the room, so it might not have anything to do with it. Stiles pulls out his phone and starts taking pictures. There could be a clue here, but he has no idea what he’s looking for.

‘Okay, you go to Derek’s and I’ll go to Deaton,’ he says. ‘We need more books.’

‘Why are you going to Deaton?’

‘Because, with me he’ll eventually just give up trying to figure out what’s wrong and give me what I want,’ Stiles points out. ‘And you’ll break in twenty seconds.’

‘Hey!’

‘It’s a compliment.’

‘Didn’t sound like it,’ Mason grumbles. ‘I’ll see you at Derek’s then?’

‘See you there. Tell him to put the coffee on. I need more caffeine.’

~

Getting what he needed from Deaton took a little longer than expected. He first had to locate the vet, then he had to convince him to hand over the books, and by the time he’d done all that he was getting really hungry and had to stop for some food. He also brought some for Mason and Derek, so they’ll forgive him for being a little late.

Derek’s place is dark and silent when he pulls up. Which is strange, because Mason’s car is here. Even if Derek were still asleep, there should at least be one light on or open curtain. Leaving the food and books in his car, Stiles approaches the house slowly.

The house stands away from the road and all other houses, surrounded by trees and a huge yard. It’s far too big for just one person, but it’s become the pack’s main quarters, with several guestrooms and a huge living room with comfortable couches. Derek even put in a library, though all the magical books are in a closed off section, both for the pack’s protection and the book’s.

‘Hello?’ Stiles calls out. There’s no answer. He knocks on the door. ‘Derek? Mason?’

An uneasy feeling in his stomach, he walks around to the back. Maybe they’re outside. Maybe they’ve already figured out what Mason did and they needed something from Derek’s herb garden to reverse it, because Derek now has an herb garden. Stiles smiles at the domesticity of it. Not that he’d never admit to Derek how cute he thinks it is, of course. But there’s no one in the backyard. He tries the backdoor, finding it locked. Okay, something is definitely wrong. At least Derek should’ve heard him by now.

He grabs the spare key from under one of the boards of the back porch, and lets himself in. The house is dark, all the curtains pulled and the lights off. There’s no sound but the ticking of a clock. Carefully Stiles moves deeper into the house, part of him wishing he brought his gun. He reaches the staircase and finally he hears something. It’s coming from upstairs. Wincing at every creaking step, he makes his way up.

‘Come on, Derek, let me out! I said I was sorry!’ Mason yells into the silent house.

Stiles races up the last of the steps. He tries the door to the room Mason is in, but it’s stuck.

‘Mason, what happened?’ he asks.

‘Stiles? Oh thank god!’ Mason’s voice sounds muffled through the door. ‘I figured out what I did, sort of. Can you get me out of here? Derek’s being obtu–‘

‘What are you doing here, Stiles?’ The voice sounds like Derek, but it’s more gravely than usual, a growl behind every word.

‘I’m helping Mason figure ou– Aaah!’ Stiles jumps back, pressing himself against the door. He clutches his chest. There’s a dark, looming shape at the far side of the landing, hovering in the doorway to Derek’s bedroom. At the top, where it’s head is, there are two bright blue lights. ‘Derek?’

Derek flicks on the light. ‘Hi.’

Stiles can’t decide between laughing or running. What’s standing before him reminds him of Peter’s misshapen Alpha shift: a giant wolfman with fur sprouting up all over his body, claws for hands and feet, and even something like a snout in the middle of his face. Except Peter never looked this grumpy. Stiles presses his lips together, a giggle almost escaping him. Derek must see it, because his scowl deepens.

‘Stiles?’ Mason’s uncertain voice comes from behind him.

‘Still here, buddy,’ Stiles assures him. He focuses on Derek. ‘So, want to tell me why you locked Mason in here?’

‘He’s not leaving until he figures out how to reverse this,’ Derek growls, gesturing at his body.

‘Or, you can let him out and then Mason and I can take advantage of your amazing collection of magical books and figure it out together,’ Stiles suggests. Derek really is more wolf than human sometimes. ‘You can’t keep him locked in here. Not just because it’s illegal, but also because you’d have to deal with both an upset Liam and Corey. There will be crying involved.’

Derek’s shoulders slump, and he sighs, ‘Fine.’

Stiles steps aside so Derek can let Mason out, and after apologies from both sides, they move to the library. The room is not much bigger than Stiles’ bedroom, and with the three of them, and Derek being twice as big as usual, it’s crowded. When Derek knocks a pile of books off the desk for the third time, he leaves the room.

‘We need to figure this out fast,’ Stiles says, watching Derek go, his heart wrenching at the dejected look on Derek’s face.

‘Can I see those pics you took of my bedroom?’ Mason asks.

~

By dinner, they’ve figured out what Mason did.

‘Good news or bad news first?’ Stiles asks Derek.

Derek is sitting on his back porch, carefully eating a sandwich. There are crumbs all over the black fur covering his chest. He raises his eyebrows. Or the slightly thicker patch of fur above his eyes.

‘Good first,’ Mason agrees.

Derek moved the furniture aside, and he’s sitting on the deck, his back against the railing, his tail poking out between the bars. Mason sits down across from him, and Stiles next to him. He goes for the second half of the sandwich, but stops when a deep growl rumbles up from Derek.

‘Fine. I’ll make my own later,’ he huffs.

‘Anyway,’ Mason interrupts, looking from Stiles to Derek. ‘Last night I was going through a book about the true nature of North-American flora, and how that links to their magical properties. I started thinking about how that could be applied to magical beings.’

‘Like werewolves,’ Stiles adds.

‘Exactly, and how that could be linked to their abilities and their, uhm, shift,’ Mason finishes.

‘How does that lead to me looking like–‘

‘The Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_?’ Stiles finishes for him. He grins when Derek rolls his eyes.

‘I was tired and didn’t clean up properly,’ Mason says.

‘And you talk in your sleep,’ Derek adds.

‘Yeah, that too.’

‘There’s more good news, though,’ Stiles says before Mason withers away under Derek’s glare. ‘We know how to reverse it.’ He holds up a piece of paper in front of Derek. ‘I like to call this: The Disney Curse Manual.’

‘Is that supposed to be me?’ Derek points at the drawing at the top.

‘Yep.’

‘It looks like an electrocuted guinea-pig.’

‘Ha! You said it, not me,’ Stiles gripes back. ‘Anyway. First we have the transformation. Then you have the lesson that needs to be learned.’ Stiles points to the lightbulb below the very accurate rendition of how Derek now looks. ‘And then the return to how you were before, but a little wiser.’ He points at the stick figure at the bottom of the page.

‘So what’s my lesson?’ Derek asks.

‘That’s the bad news,’ Mason says. ‘We don’t know.’

‘There’s a list of things we don’t know,’ Stiles admits with a shrug. ‘Like if there’s a time limit. Or if there’s a progression to it.’

‘You mean this could get worse?’ Derek growls.

‘Possible. We don’t know.’ Mason shrugs. ‘It could take weeks to figure out exactly what I did, and we might not have that kind of time.’

Derek buries his face in his hands—or rather claws—and groans. ‘I hate magic.’

‘Don’t worry.’ Stiles squeezes Derek’s arm. ‘I’m staying here until I’ve got it all figured out. Mason has assignments and classes on Monday,’ he adds before Derek can protest. ‘If I haven’t figured it out by then, we’ll go to Deaton.’

‘Please figure it out,’ Derek pleads. ‘Deaton’s solutions are always painful or disgusting.’

Stiles pats Derek’s knee. He can’t argue with that.

~

Stiles hasn’t figured it out. He knows exactly one thing more than he did last night, and that’s that there’s no progression in the spell. Even if it takes them weeks to figure out how to reverse it, or until it wears off, Derek won’t get any worse. Probably.

He groans and drops his head on the desk. His brain feels fuzzy. He’s been cooped up in here for almost two days now. He barely slept last night, Derek had to drag him out of the library, and then he woke up after couple hours because he dreamt that he was lost in a giant castle, with no light and all the doors were locked. He needs fresh air, and food, and a gallon of caffeine.

He pushes back from the desk and stretches, hissing with pleasure from simply moving. He grabs his things, and goes in search of Derek. He finds him in the living room, watching tv in the nest of blankets and pillows they made because his bed isn’t very comfortable for him in this form.

‘You’re leaving?’ Derek asks.

‘I’m going to get something to eat, and a delicious cup of a very complicated coffee order at the coffee shop.’

‘You’re leaving.’

‘I’m not abandoning you to your extra furry fate, I just need to be out of the house for a minute. Or an hour. Clear my head. Recharge,’ Stiles says.

‘I know. Sorry.’ Derek unfurls himself and stretches. With his current size, it’s an intimidating sight. ‘I think I need to get out, too. It’s almost dark out. I could go for a run.’

 ‘Sounds like a great idea.’ Stiles reaches up for Derek’s shoulder and squeezes. ‘Can I get you anything while I’m out?’

‘No, thanks.’

‘Alright, see you later,’ Stiles says. He leans up to press a quick kiss against Derek’s cheek. As soon as his lips touch the fur, he jerks back. ‘Well, bye!’ he yells, racing out of the house.

_What the fuck?_

~

He takes a little longer than he needs to get coffee and food, using the time to come up with a good excuse for that kiss. He’s thought of plenty, but he doesn’t think they’re any that Derek will believe; and he doesn’t telling him that his crush got the better of him in his sleep deprived and research fuzzy state an option.

‘Derek! I’m back!’ Stiles calls when opens the door. There’s no answer. Derek must still be on his run.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Stiles kicks off his shoes. Derek will probably complain about not putting his things away neatly when he comes back, but right now the Thai food he has in his hands smells too good, and he will start drooling if doesn’t get inside him soon. He hums his way to the kitchen, sliding across the wooden floor on his socks. He almost slips when he gets to the kitchen, but manages to catch himself on the counter. His sock feels a little sticky, which means he slipped in something.

‘Ugh,’ Stiles groans. That really doesn’t feel nice. He lifts his foot to check. There’s a red smear on the floor. _Blood._ Setting his food down, Stiles pulls off his sock. It’s not his, so it can only be Derek’s. ‘Derek!’ he calls out again, racing from the kitchen, sock still in his hand.

He finds the man in the downstairs bathroom, curled up on the floor, towel pressed to his side.

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles whispers, terror gripping him like a vice. There’s a lot of blood on the floor, which means Derek isn’t healing. And if Derek isn’t healing, then…

Derek’s eyelids flutter, and Stiles’ breath whooshes out of him. He kneels next to Derek and peels the towel back so he can look at the wound.

‘What happened? Why aren’t you healing?’ he asks.

‘Hunters,’ Derek whispers.

Stiles stiffens. _Not again_.

‘Normal hunters,’ Derek amends. ‘Normal bullet.’

‘I’m gonna patch you up, and then I’m gonna call my dad. It’s nowhere near hunting season,’ Stiles grumbles. ‘You could’ve been killed! Why aren’t you healing if it’s a normal bullet?’

‘Don’t know,’ Derek groans. He tries to push himself up, but Stiles glares him back to the ground.

‘Maybe it’s the spell. Hey, we found out something else,’ Stiles cheers.

‘Great. Can we celebrate when I don’t have a hole in my side?’

‘Sure thing.’

Patching Derek up turns out to be a bit harder than usual. With all the dark fur, matted with blood, it’s hard to see what he’s doing. He’s basically blindly poking the wound, trying to get the bullet out. And that was easiest the part. Cleaning, shaving, and dressing the wound, is a nightmare. Every time Derek groans in pain, Stiles’ heart clenches and he needs a couple seconds to stop his hands from shaking. But finally he’s done. He drags Derek to the living room and deposits him in his nest of blankets and pillows.

‘Thank you,’ Derek sighs.

‘Of course,’ Stiles says. He sits at the edge of the nest and grabs Derek’s hand, lacing their fingers together, careful of Derek’s claws. He feels even more exhausted than before and lies down, too. The nest is actually pretty comfortable. ‘Can’t let you bleed to death. There’s still so much you have to do to me.’

‘What?’

Stiles freezes, except for his heart which is racing. His stupid, no-filter mouth. He should plead the fifth. Or pretend he’s asleep.

‘Like what, Stiles? What do I need to do to you?’ Derek’s voice is teasing, but not mean. ‘I will lick your face if you don’t answer,’ Derek warns.

‘Gross,’ Stiles says pulling away a little. ‘Okay, fine. I want you to take me out on dates, and kiss me, and wake up next to me, and, you know, sexy stuff.’ His cheeks are burning, but the only place to hide his face is in Derek’s fur.

‘You don’t wanna do that stuff to me?’

‘Do you want me to?’ Stiles is staring, his eyes feeling like they’re about to pop out of their sockets, because Derek is smiling at him. It’s a little more grotesque, but it’s that adorably shy smile Stiles knows and loves. ‘Holy shit. You do,’ he whispers. He grabs Derek’s face and plants a kiss right on his forehead. ‘We are going to Deaton first thing tomorrow.’

~

‘Stiles, wake up.’

‘Nooo. Ten more minutes,’ he grumbles, and turns on his other side, pulling away from the thing that’s shaking him.

‘Stiles!’

The shaking of his shoulder gets more insistent.

‘Fine.’ He bats the hand away and sits up. ‘What do you wa– Woah! Oh my god!’

‘Good morning,’ Derek grins. It’s wide and toothy, but not as toothy as last night. Normal amount and size of teeth, including those two adorable bunny teeth at the front.

Derek is back to normal. His beautiful, half-naked self. Stiles pulls his eyes away from Derek’s chest and focuses on Derek’s face.

‘You’re still kinda hairy,’ Stiles smirks, placing his hands on Derek’s cheeks and scratching his fingers through Derek’s beard.

Derek rolls his eyes, but leaves Stiles’ hands where they are.

‘How?’ Stiles asks.

‘I don’t know. I woke up like this,’ Derek shrugs.

‘ _We flawless, ladies tell_ _’em_ ,’ Stiles sings. ‘ _Say I look so good ton_ – Mmph!’

Kissing Derek is every bit as amazing as Stiles always imagined. He presses closer, moving his hands from Derek’s face to his shoulders to steady himself. He’s getting a little light-headed. And he really wishes he brushed his teeth last night, instead of falling asleep during _Star Trek_.

‘It’s morning,’ Derek says, when he pulls back.

‘But you do look flawless,’ Stiles smirks. ‘Wait.’ His eyes travel to Derek’s side. He slides his hands down to the bandage, then carefully pulls it back. His fingers dance over the smooth skin. ‘You got your healing mojo back, too.’

‘Hmm,’ Derek hums.

Stiles looks up to find Derek staring at him intently. He’s going back in for another kiss, when something clicks in his mind and he bursts out laughing. He leans his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek hesitantly patting his back.

‘Can I be let in on the joke?’

‘True love… broke… the… curse,’ Stiles chuckles. He takes a couple deep, steadying breaths, and picks his head up off Derek should

‘It probably just wore off. Mason did it in his sleep, it couldn’t have been a very strong spell,’ Derek points out.

‘That’s not how Disney Curses work,’ Stiles says. He pokes Derek in the chest for emphasis.

‘It’s wasn’t a Disney Curse.’

‘They need life altering epiphanies. They need love confessions!’ Stiles persists. ‘Tale as old as time, dude.’

‘If I recall, you told me you wanted us to date and kiss and do sexy stuff,’ Derek says, but he’s smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a little.

‘Pfft. Same difference.’ He’s smiling now too. ‘We should tell Mason everything’s fine. He’s probably worrying himself like crazy.’

‘You do that. I need a shower,’ Derek says. He presses a kiss on top of Stiles’ head and crawls out of the nest.

‘You do smell like you’ve been covered in fur for two days,’ Stiles agrees. He barely dodges the pillow Derek throws at him. ‘Hey, we should watch _Beauty and the Beast_ during breakfast.’

‘I love you, but no,’ Derek says.

‘Love you, too, and yes.’

Derek doesn’t argue further, so Stiles takes it as agreement. Humming _Beauty and the Beast_ under his breath, he searches for his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
